


Savior

by jellybop



Series: the gods are dicks, everyone knows that [1]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: (whispers... heidi is demeter and she loves her son but she cant always be there for him..), Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Drabble, I guess???, In a way, Kinda, Lucid Dreaming, M/M, Son of Demeter!Evan, Son of Morpheus!Jared, connor doesnt have any actual speaking parts really but hes there, for jared bc hes a lot softer than usual, gotta get that good kleinsen, heidi is only mentioned, i honestly have no idea what that title is sorry, let me know if hes terribly ooc??, literal goddes heidi hansen, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 07:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12676782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellybop/pseuds/jellybop
Summary: Evan doesn’t know where he is.He knows where he’ssupposedto be, tucked tightly into his cabin bed, asleep so that he is well-rested for the journey he’s facing come morning.Instead, he’s wandering alone in a dark forest, fog curling around every blackened tree.~Dear Evan Hansen/Percy Jackson AU!! Based off the sentence prompt, "The gods are dicks. Be sure to tell them I said that."





	Savior

**Author's Note:**

> hi yes i love kleinsen and i love percy jackson so here you are i have combined them.
> 
> i'll probably write more for this little au, so look out for that!!
> 
> also, i know that son of morpheus!jared isn't the best fit, but i honestly really like the idea of dream walking!jared soo yeah,,, theres that
> 
> anywa y s!!! enjoy

Evan doesn’t know where he is.

He knows where he’s _supposed_ to be, tucked tightly into his cabin bed, asleep so that he is well-rested for the journey he’s facing come morning.

Instead, he’s wandering alone in a dark forest, fog curling around every blackened tree. It’s eerily quiet, which of course is the perfect setting for a scary night. How did he even end up here? Evan doesn’t remember anything outside of saying goodnight to a couple of campers and then finding himself here. 

Did he black out or something? He doesn’t know and he’s down right _terrified_.

He shrinks into himself as he walked further into the forest. Probably not the smartest idea he’s had, but he doesn’t remember the way out. A chill runs past him, brushes down his spine and he shivers, realizing just how cold it is. 

Looking ahead, he spots a blurry figure, tall and lean from what he can tell and he rushes forward to try and catch up to them, whoever they are, because maybe, just _maybe_ , they can help him get out of this forest.

Evan tries to open his mouth to speak, but he can’t get anything out. Odd, but nothing he can’t manage, it’s happened before. He just hurries even faster, finally reaching the figure, who he finally recognizes as Connor Murphy, Son of Hades, and the leader of his quest tomorrow. He breathes out a big sigh of relief and reaches out to tap Connor’s shoulder, but he turns towards him before he can.

His eyes flash dangerously, and Connor snarls, towering over him. He shouts something, but it’s drowned out by a loud buzzing, and then a rustling and a deep growl. Evan turns away from Connor, looking around to find the source of the other noise.

He focuses in on a shivering bush, stepping away from it slowly, carefully, ready to bolt at a moment's notice. A large shape bursts from the bush and charges at him, giving him almost no time at all to react before he’s pinned to the ground by a heavy, slimy claw and a huge monster baring sharp, dangerous teeth.

His nerves are screaming at him, telling him to get away, run, _anything_ , but he’s powerless, all he can do is squeeze his eyes shut and wait for everything to go black. 

Hot, stinking breath flows across his face and Evan turns his head to the side, tensing as he feels the monster rear back and lunge again, going for his throat and-

A snap of fingers and suddenly the weight that was on top of Evan disappears, letting him breathe easily. He opens his eyes hesitantly, and blinks as he finds the once dark and scary forest is now well lit and thriving, warm and welcoming.

Connor, with his angry shouting and sharp glare, is gone, as well as the monster, replaced by another lone figure, this one very well known to Evan. He smiles, feeling incredibly relieved as he gets up and walks over to Jared, taking the hand that he holds out and gripping it tightly.

Jared grins back at him, but Evan can see that he is deeply worried, even as he shakes his head in mock disappointment, “Another one? What would you do without me, huh?”

“I don’t really know, Jared.” And he genuinely means it. It’s the truth. What would Evan do were it not for Jared stepping in to save him from nightmares.

“Sorry I couldn’t make it here faster. Assholes like to keep me up, you know?”

“The nerve of some people,” Evan says, yawning a little, “But you don’t have to apologize, Jared, you saved me. That’s what matters.”

He sits down on the grass, tugging on their joined hands to get Jared to sit too. Evan sets his free hand on the ground, coaxing flowers into full bloom around them. 

They sit there in silence, enjoying the sweet scent of the flowers and each other’s company. Jared pulls Evan closer, hugging him to his chest.

“This is nice,” Evan whispers, not wanting to disrupt the peace they had created, “Thank you, Jared.”

He feels the soft press of lips to his forehead and looks up to see Jared smiling down at him, leaning in to kiss him softly, a barely there touch, before leaning back, “It’s no biggie. Glad to help. You need your rest for tomorrow, mighty hero.”

“ _Please_.” Evan laughs, punching Jared’s arm, “I’m just going to make sure everyone gets to Olympus safely. You sure you don’t want to come?”

Jared scoffs, shrugging, “Nah, I’m good here. The gods are dicks though, be sure to tell them I said that.”

“Not all of the gods are dicks, Jared!”

“Right. Sorry. _Most_ of the gods are dicks. Heidi’s pretty cool though. Keep those plants growing, oh great goddess of grain.”

“Jared, oh my god-”

“What? She knows I love her!”

“You’re such a giant dork!”

“But I’m _your_ dork.” Jared sing-songs, grinning widely, “You love me!”

“Yeah, I do.” Evan leans up again, pressing a kiss to Jared’s cheek.

“Well, good, ‘cause I love you too.” Jared nods, looking satisfied, “Now get some sleep, Ev, you got a long journey ahead of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh let me know what you think of this!!
> 
> i'm gonna add to this, bc i love this au sm
> 
> also i feel like jared is kind of ooc, so let me know if he is or not?
> 
> hope you enjoyed!!!!


End file.
